Providing services in the configuration of a referred to as cloud is becoming popular. For example, a service configuration in which a client device that manages a power usage status, and the like, in a general household is communicably connected to a server of a service provider via the Internet, and an exchange of a large amount of data as needed is enabled is well known.
According to such a client device, in view of cost reduction, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) with not so high performance is equipped in many cases. In this case, when a large amount of data is exchanged with the server, the processing load on the CPU increases, possibly causing the client device to have a delay in main processing that should be executed. In order to solve this technical problem, conventionally, a scheme of exchanging compressed data between the client device and the server is typically adopted.
As for the compressed data communication, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a compressed image data transmitting device that determines the compression ratio of image data to be transmitted on the basis of the line speed of the communication line and the compression processing speed (computing power).